Una unión
by Yoshina Rin
Summary: Mikuo&Lenka, Io&Ia. Lenka viviendo con su gemelo Rinto, Io y Ia, le aparece un inesperado admirador secreto. Al parecer, tal chico está relacionado con su pasado. Pasado aterrador y doloroso el de los dos gemelos rubios. Suceso tras suceso, aparece el romance y el recuerdo, el enamoramiento surge llevando a cabo una hermosa aventura de amor, drama y misterio. ¡Espero disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Un gusto :3 Soy Yoshina Rin, este es mi primer fanfic... sera largo, se los advierto xD Espero disfruten y no sean tan duuuros Q_Q es mi primer fanfic y muero de nervios por como les parezca D'x Una historia de MikuoxLenka :D es tan bonita esa pareja... tiene un gran significado en mi vida._

_Bueno bueno bueno . Sin más, lean por favor o- ¡Dejen Reviews! Por favor déjenme criticas constructivas o de reclamo o de lo que quieraan *-* ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

「 Una placida noche estaba tomando rumbo en la travesía del tiempo dejando caer el bello destello de la luna y de sus indudables acompañantes, las estrellas. En esta extravagante noche de luz lunar una pequeña niña lloraba a escondidas en su habitación por razones incomprensibles aún para ella misma.

-Yo… No lo soporto… No te vayas… ¡Por favor!- Susurraba en un tono de voz tan bajo que ni sus propias orejas recibieron el mensaje que acababa de pronunciar con esa apenada voz entre sollozos.

Como todo cuento de hadas existente, como todo libro de romance que la niña había leído; era el momento en donde entraba su príncipe haciéndola salir de su jaula de soledad y perdición. Pero la chiquilla de cabello rubio y ojos azules no tenía la suerte de Julieta, la suerte de Cenicienta o de Caperucita Roja, la niña quedo sola esa noche sofocada en sus lágrimas.

Despertó de un largo sueño la mañana siguiente por el desesperado llamado de su hermano mayor.

-¡Lenka! ¡Hermana!- Gritaba en un volumen casi de susurro mientras sacudía el brazo dela niña dormida, el apenas chico de 6 años tenía un rostro inexpresivo pero por poco estaba rompiendo en llantos.

-Rinto…- Dijo ella apenas abriendo los ojos, estaba cansada y se revolcaba entre sus sábanas blancas en busca de consuelo. El sentimiento de agonía recorría todo su cuerpo como algún ser vivo domestico llegando a un nuevo hogar, trataba de pasar disimuladas sus ojeras y ojos hinchados por aquel mar de lágrimas en la noche anterior pero el chico no le ponía atención a nada, solamente miraba un punto fijo con sus potentes ojos azules.

-Madre y Padre no despiertan…- Se limitó a decir el niño provocando un tenso ambiente en la habitación.」

* * *

La chica se despertó agitada, un sueño de su infancia se apodero de su mente esa noche, dormida vio y volvió a sentir cosas que había olvidado por voluntad propia por el trauma que le trían esos recuerdos. Se sentó en la cama y se llevó a la palma de la mano a la sien para tranquilizarse un poco, tenía una fría expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Pronto se escuchó unos golpes a la puerta en su llamado a desayunar.

-Lenkaa ¡Arriba, princesa! Debemos ir a la escuela- Se escuchó una voz femenina muy melodiosa y con un tono realmente hermoso, a los instantes se abrió la puerta dejando ver una silueta de una bella chica de largo cabello castaño claro, un color muy peculiar que casi llegaba al tono de blanco o rosado, unos ojos celestes que parecían de vidrio de tal mirada y sentimiento con que los manipulaba.

-Lamento la demora, Ia, ya voy en camino- Dejo ver una sonrisa vacía y forzada mientras pronunciaba tales palabras con su suave y relajante voz.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Se alarmó la chica.

-Sí, no es nada… solamente tuve una pesadilla- Menciono Lenka suspirando.

-Pobre… por cierto, te llegó un presente de un admirador- la peli castaña cerró la puerta dejando la rubia en duda y entusiasmo, hace no mucho que recibía cosas algo confusas; una rosa en su casillero de color azul, un dibujo de un corazón entre su bolso, una fotografía de ella en un momento cualquiera llegó a la dirección de su casa con un mensaje romántico por la parte de atrás. Eran detalles que sorprendendian a la chica, teniendo un desconocido "admirador", ahora con un regalo... ¡Estaba muy nerviosa!.

Se levantó y fue al baño de su habitación, tomó su uniforme escolar y se lo colocó suavemente mientras se miraba al espejo, se peinó su cabello y lo amarró en una coleta como siempre lo hace, sentía un aire muy fresco y liviano entrando por la ventana,se acercó a ver el sol y el cielo. Para su mala suerte era un día nublado y daba la impresión de que llovería, aún así eso no la deprimio en lo absoluto, es más, demostró una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Buenos días madre, buenos días padre- susurró para ella misma.

Salió de la habitación y bajo por las escaleras, se asustó al oír a su ser hermano mayor y a su hermano mayor quejarse enojados.

-¿¡hablas en serio!? ¡Dámelo! Yo mismo me deshago de esto-

-¡Io! Suéltalo- Escucho quejarse a Ia.

Bajo rápidamente y vio a Io con un paquete café en las manos tratando de soltarse de Ia que lo tenía agarrado del brazo, se veía muy furioso en dirección al basurero de la cocina donde se encontraban. Rinto se encontraba como siempre, desayunando un plato de cereal con ojos inexpresivos viendo a los gemelos de ojos cielo pelearse por tal caja.

-¿Q-Que ocurre?- Mencionó con un tono muy confundido.

-¡Lenka!- Gritó Io abalanzándose sobre ella -¿¡Quien te envió esto!?-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó atónita y sonrojada.

De pronto Ia hizo un movimiento rápido y le arrebató la caja furiosa a su hermano. Al poco tiempo que dejaron de mirarse con desprecio el uno al otro, Ia se dirigió a Lenka y le entregó el paquete con una falsa sonrisa que le pareció aterradora a la chica por el enojo que desbordaba la peli castaña.

-De tu amante-.

Al escuchar eso Rinto escupió fuertemente el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo, se paró eufórico y fue a arrebatarle el paquete a Ia.

-¿¡Como que amante!?-

-¡Bótalo Rinto! ¡Destroza esa cosa!- Gritó Io apoyando al rubio poniéndose de su lado.

A ambos chicos les salía un aura negra de desprecio, Lenka retrocedió algo avergonzada por ese comportamiento, Ia se llevó la mano a la cabeza rascándose, se había aburrido de tal forma de actuar de sus hermanos. Quedó pensativa unos segundos hasta que le llegó una gran idea a su mente. Sonrió victoriosa y abrió la boca para decir algo sin antes tomar bastante aire.

-¡!MAMAAAAAAA!- Grito.

Se escuchó un golpe desde el segundo piso y unos pasos fuertes de la escalera. Se vio una mujer de largo cabello como el de Ia, unos ojos morados preocupados y una respiración agitada por esa carrera.

-¿¡Que sucede!?-

-¡Rinto e Io están celosos del amante de Lenka!- Reclamó Ia señalando a ambos chicos.

-¿Eh? ¿Amante?- Miro confundida, la mujer tenía su mirada en Lenka, la chica rubia más sonrojada no podía estar, ella negó con la cabeza agitando las manos tratando de excusarse diciendo que sólo es un admirador que le envió un regalo.

-Rinto... Io... Pasenle la caja a Lenka de una vez- dijo desconcertada la madre, la habían preocupado por una pelea de niños.

-¡Pero...- Dijeron al unísono los dos.

-Nada de peros, es su regalo, son tiernos chicos pero no se excedan, mami los golpeara- Dijo con una mirada exhaustiva, no estaba en condición para juegos.

Ambos chicos asintieron asustados y miraron con desprecio el paquete, luego se lo pasaron a la chica de coleta.

-¿Que es? ¿Que es?- Se emocionaron Ia y su madre, diciéndolo a coro como niñas pequeñas.

Lenka insegura abrió de a poco la caja, en el interior había una carta blanca sellada con un corazón rojo y un hermoso collar en forma de corazón con una cruz adentro de este, tenía insertados piedras color celeste de tono verde agua. La chica quedó atónita, no podía creerlo... Ese peculiar, se le hacía demasiado familiar, muchas cosas vinieron a su cabeza haciéndola derramar lágrimas. No era posible que estuviera llorando, ni ella tenía idea por qué, un sentimiento de angustia recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. ¡Ella conocía ese signo! Pero ¿Dónde lo había visto?

-¡Lenka! ¿qué ocurre?- Se alarmaron todos.

Rinto corrió a su lado a ver el interior de la caja, quedó igual de confuso de ella. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y salió corriendo de casa tomando su mochila. Corrió unas cuadras parando en un parque ya cansado, se llevó la mano a los ojos y se arrodilló.

-¿¡Cuando rayos "él" volvió a la ciudad!?- Gritó para sí mismo, maldijo una que otra vez a esos celos que sentía y a aquel persona. Recordaba perfectamente que era ese collar.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola mis pequeños lectores no lectores y no pequeños! (? no se u.u estoy nerviosaaa u/-/u ¡Acá el capitulo twooo! :D por favor disfruten, Dejenme reviews e_e por favor ( ._.) Ahora la historia empieza a hacerse interesante x'D y confusa :| ustedes solo diganme y y lean y y ¡Hasta la proxima! ;3 _

_Los quiere ~Yoshina Rin~_

* * *

-¿¡que está ocurriendo!? ¿Y Rinto?- Se confundía Io sentándose molesto y de mala gana en la silla.

-Princesa…- Se acercó lentamente Ia- ¿ Qué pasa?

-Conozco este collar… No entiendo ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo ella.

-Eso me pregunto- Suspiro la madre - Vas a llegar tarde ¿Qué tiene que reconozcas el collar? Alguien a quién cautivaste te envió este hermosísimo regalo ¿Por qué deprimirse?- Trató de consolarla poniendo su mano en su espalda, era realmente buena en eso, después de todo, era psiquiatra.

-Tiene razón… mira- Dijo la peli castaña tomando el collar de la caja y colocándoselo en el cuello, estaba a pocos centímetros de ser apretado, se le veía perfectamente ya que su uniforme no lo tapaba por el espacio que dejaba el cuello de marinero que tenía, todos observaron a Lenka – Te ves hermosa…

-Se ve realmente… espera, sigo celoso- se interrumpió Io- Quien quiera que sea quien lo haya mandado, no me agrada.

-Deja ya tus celos de hermano, hijo- Dijo bostezando su madre – Ya váyanse o llegaran tarde.

Ellos asintieron y salieron de la casa, se despidieron de su madre desde lejos y tomaron su camino. Lenka no podía parar de pensar en el collar.

* * *

Sonó el timbre, ya había concluido la primera clase. Su uniforme de tono oscuro, una falda negra, una camisa gris con cuello de marinero negro y una línea blanca en los extremos de este, un moño fucsia cayendo de tal cuello, calcetas negras y zapatos cafés.

Lenka traía el suyo excelentemente ordenado, mientras la chica que acababa de entrar al salón tenía una apariencia desastrosa.

-¡Lamento el retraso!- Gritó la chica con la respiración muy agitada, se notaba que llego corriendo.

-Señorita Megpoid… ¿Dos horas? ¿De verdad?- Miro incrédulo el profesor, Kaito.

-Me quede dormida…- Exclamó la peli verde

Toda la clase se río y la chica ofendida inflo sus cachetes.

-Ya siéntese Gumi…- Dijo Kaito saliendo del salón, después de todo ya era descanso.

-Me sorprendes Gumi- Le dijo Ia a su amiga.

-Uno que creía que más torpe no podía ser- Dijo una chica de dos coletas de color verde agua con una risita.

-Chicas crueles y despiadadas…- Miro Gumi asesinándolas con la mirada y se fue a sentar en su asiento.

* * *

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo esta mañana?-

-Nada en especial- Balbuceo el rubio.

-Claro, y yo comí un dinosaurio a la plancha- Bromeó el chico de hermosos ojos cielo - ¿Qué es ese collar?

Rinto suspiro al darse cuenta que vuelta atrás ya no había para la pregunta que le hizo, seguir esquivándolo no era una opción.

-Era de mamá…- Pronuncio débilmente.

Io abrió los ojos a más no poder, quedó como una estatua de cemento ¿Habría escuchado bien? Pero si los padres de los gemelos kagamine estaban muertos hace ya años ¿Cómo un admirador de su hermana tenía el collar de la madre fallecida de ella? El aula donde estaban se llenó de tensión, todos sus compañeros caminando en los alrededores del colegio dejaba solo a aquellos hermanos en el salón de clase que compartían, ya que eran un año mayor que sus respectivas gemelas. El peli castaño miro a su hermano, el chico tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, con ojos que no tenían expresión alguna, parecía buscar algo con la vista en el deprimente cielo nublado.

-¿Por qué lo tenía quien se lo mando a Lenka?- Preguntó con terror a la respuesta en un volumen que casi parecía susurro.

-Basta- Dijo molesto Rinto, se paró de su asiento y salió por la puerta de la sala de clase.

* * *

「 Teniendo tanto miedo acumulado en su pequeño corazón que contenía nada más que dolor, se paró del rígido piso blanco al cual unos compañeros lo habían empujado. Se volvió enojado de su posición tratando de pronunciar algunas palabras para enfrentar a esos chicos pero sintió como lo empujaron del hombro, haciendo un circulo pasaban a llevar al chico de manos en manos. Sus mechones de cabello verde agua le tapaban los ojos, estaba totalmente desordenado y si su flequillo no estuviera así para ayudarlo ya todos se habrían dado cuenta de las lágrimas que estaban frotando de su alma.

-¡Deténganse!- Gritaba en sollozos.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron risas y más empujones de un lado a otro, agitaba sus brazos tratando de soltarse. Su subconsciente le gritaba y le gritaba a más no poder, estaba siendo humillado y se sentía un muñeco del que cualquiera se aprovecha. Se sentía asesinado, estaba colgado de una soga por sus compañeros, ¿Por qué le hacían algo así? Simple, querían devastarlo.

A los segundos cayó de nuevo al suelo, los chicos se habían aburrido y lo dejaron botado, pero sin antes uno de ellos le diera una patada. El niño quedo mirando a la nada tratando que sus sentimientos no se desbordaran, lamentablemente, sin éxito.

-¿E-Estas bien?- Escucho una voz.

Volteó a ver y lo primero que diviso fue una silueta de una chica de largo cabello amarrado en una coleta, una hermosa mirada azul tan profunda y tímida, mejillas carmesí. El niño la miró desconfiado, le pareció muy hermosa pero para su vista todos eran tan malos que no se dejaría llevar ni por alguien así. Le respondió fríamente y trato de pararse, cayó al sentir un gran dolor en el lugar de la patada, se hubiese azotado al piso por no ser que la chica de coleta lo tomo de un brazo tratando de mantenerlo de pie, le deposito un beso en la frente y le sonrío para que dejara de llorar. El peli turquesa se sonrojo, se impactó, se quedó en blanco frente a ese acto de buena voluntad de una desconocida de la escuela. No resistiendo a sus impulsos se abalanzo sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo. El niño pudo sentir ese aroma de su cabello, tan dulce y agradable.

-Me agradas… esos chicos igual son malos conmigo- Le susurró al oído la niña al desamparado muchacho que estaba perdido en tal abrazo que hacia su cuerpo temblar.

-¡Yo te protegeré!- Dijo el pequeño animado y con un brillo peculiar en su alma, estaba nervioso. Estaba mirando a sus ojos al descomponer el abrazo, esas bellas esmeraldas azules que eran tan misteriosas como el mismo mar ¿El niño podía estar más cautivado?

En ese momento… desde entonces, estoy enamorado de ti 」

La chica leía de a poco esta hoja de papel, con pensamientos confusos y la sangre hirviendo. Sus mejillas, su rostro… un sonrojo enorme en la rubia que la hacía estremecer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Holaaa mis amores :3 Aquí vino a torturarlos una vez más Yoshina-Saaaan LOL Antes que nada, quiero dar unos agradecimientos._

XroMinisuka 'Ihara ~~ _No tienes la mínima idea de cuanto me animaste con tu primer Reviews :'3 estaba apunto de botar todo el fic a la basura por que nadie se digno a leerl ¡Llega la maravillosa e inigualable Iharaaa! a salvar el día ;3 me reí mucho con las supuestas partes eppics xD ¡IO es un hermano celosisismo! Yo quiero uno, por eso lo hice así Q-Q ¡Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo! El Yoshina-Sama fue un buen detalle xDU Me sonrojaste chica (? Ansio que leas esta parteee :'3 ¡Avisame si te agrada o no! ¡Si es para que se la coma un pony y la adore o la haga arcoiris por sus partes intimas! (?_

Shadechu Nightray ~~ _Muchísimas gracias por tus consejoos :D no me dí cuenta que tengo tantas fallas, lo arreglare cuanto antes =.=' Creo que mi mamita me dejo caer de la cuna cuando tenia tres, es por eso... es por eso (? adsfdahgsf xD nu, me caí por las escaleras u.u bueeeh, coosas del pasado~ ¡Cuando tenga tiempo lo arreglare! ;_; no ven que los problemas personales me aman tanto que aparecen en mi vida todo el día (? bueno, prefiero eso que el karma me adore .-. seria horrendo Dx_

_Dejando de lado mis delirios (? ¡Espero lo disfruten!_ ヽ(；▽；)ノ

_-*Vocaloid ni nadita de los personajes me pertenece*-_

* * *

La niña de largos cabellos rubios iba caminando lentamente por el pasillo de su instituto, miraba para todos lados con ojos que demostraban un misterio y una gran sospecha pasando por su mente. Con sobre en mano se detuvo un segundo a mirar el techo, saco la hoja de papel dentro de aquel sobre blanco y la leyó una vez más. ¿Qué le cruzaba por la mente? Digo, Esas cosas escritas que describían una historia, ¿realmente pasaron? No lograba recordar tales palabras… Mencionaba el bullying que ella sufrió desde pequeña, supuestamente las constantes molestias de sus compañeros habían acabado pero para Lenka, todo seguía igual. Sentía ese mismo sentimiento asfixiante y terrorífico al entrar a su salón de clases, todo ese odio que le demostraron no desaparecerá solo por cesar insultos.

-Un segundo...- Dijo la chica de mirada azulada llevando sus ojos a un punto fijo en tal papel

-Sus mechones de cabello verde agua le tapaban los ojos, estaba totalmente desordenado y si su flequillo…- Leyó Lenka- ¡ESO ES! ¡Así es él!-

Gritando y saltando a viva voz por la emoción de saber una pista de su admirador, se detuvo al instante al darse cuenta de tal extravagante reacción ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Solamente era un chico cualquiera que ni siquiera conocía, pensando y pensando sobre que chico de ese tono tan particular de cabello se le asimilaba sintió un gran tirón en su mano. Al voltear a ver que fue esa sensación su vista se vio envuelta en los ojos de su hermano mayor, sus cabellos dorados tapaban su potente e inexpresiva mirada como el mar mientras leía la carta que le habían dirigido a ella. Lenka exclamo fuertemente su nombre tratando de arrebatarle tal apreciada hoja.

-¡No la leas, Rinto! Es mía, ¡suéltala!- menciono dirigiéndole una mirada de cachorro mojado, volviendo su rostro adorable y poniendo sus ojos en forma vidriosa trato de convencer a Rinto que no se rendiría muy fácil.

Rinto la miro fijamente a la chica en su intento obvio de conmoverlo, le regalo su mirada más fría y llena de odio, Lenka se alarmo, se sorprendió rotundamente dejándole invadir un doloroso sentimiento de culpa por cada pequeña y remota parte de su cuerpo. El rubio volvió a mirar la hoja ahora decidido, y la rompió haciéndola mil pedazos. Los ojos de la sorprendida chica se abrieron de par en par demostrando un impacto y sorpresa gradual. Abrió la boca de a poco para gritarle a Rinto pero sin perder un segundo sus lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse, le dio un pequeño golpe con su mano en forma de puño en el pecho de su hermano, soltando sollozo tras sollozo miro con odio a Rinto.

-¿Desde cuándo demonios ese desconocido se te es tan importante?- El chico rubio se veía totalmente desinteresado por la reacción de su hermana.

Lenka miro a los ojos a Rinto tratando de buscar algo de arrepentimiento por el acto cometido en su mirada, sin poder divisar bien las cosas por sus dolores desbordándose pudo ver solamente odio e indiferencia… cosas que le golpearon hasta el fondo de su alma, dándole a saber que a su hermano le importaba un caracol su agonía o sus lágrimas. Sintiendo un sensación poco común en ella, un sentimiento que casi olvidaba, levantó se mano de a poco, centímetro a centímetro con susto en sus ojos abrió la palma de su mano. Impulsivamente con esos vacíos ojo azules mirándola, le regalo una gran y sonora bofetada.

El rubio escondió sus ojos bajo su flequillo, retrocedió, pasos cortos hacia atrás por el dolor que sentía su mejilla, mirando al piso sintió como el ardor del afectado tomaba un color rojo o carmesí. El tiempo para esos dos gemelos se había detenido dando paso a la tensión del ambiente. Se escuchaba el revote que daban las lágrimas de Lenka en el suelo blanco, cada uno miraba a la dirección contraria del otro. La chica de coleta se sonrojo al recordar esas palabras en la destrozada carta.「 Estoy enamorado de ti 」pasaba una que otra vez esa frase por su subconsciente. Cuanto desearía que su hermano fuera dulce o comprensivo con ella alguna vez, aun sabiendo que la frialdad y orgullo de él no se lo permitirían por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más.

Rinto rompió la tensión levantando la mirada a verla, hasta la persona más emocional del planeta se le haría imposible descifrar esos ojos. Lenka retrocedió de con culpa en su corazón, le dolía la mano por la cachetada y le pesaban las extremidades por su susto, con inseguridad se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

* * *

IO caminaba desinteresadamente por los pasillos de la escuela, mirando de un lugar a otro sin dirección alguna. Dirigió su visión a un salón particular, donde se escucharon indudables y abundantes risas y gritos de apoyo y animación. Por la curiosidad a saber lo que ocurría, la situación lo dejo en total impacto.

-¡Suéltenme!- Se escuchaba un grito ahogado.

IA se encontraba en el piso tomada de las muñecas, una por cada chico. Un grupo de personas estaban alrededor formando un círculo, riendo desconsoladamente, una chica salió de la multitud y se agacho para ver a la cara a la peli castaña.

Dos coletas altas, cabello verde agua, ojos calipso; la descripción de tal chica. Al estar frente a frente con IA, le dio un doloroso golpe para estallar en carcajadas, la castaña casi llorando le dio una patada en defensa, lamentablemente, su puntería no era la mejor, falló rotundamente. La verde agua al darse cuenta de esa atrevida reacción, la jalo del cabello acercándola a ella, le susurro unas inentendibles a esa distancia para IO, las cuales debieron ser pronunciadas por el mismísimo demonio para que la chica pusiera tal cara de espanto.

Luego de los susurros le dio una lamida en la oreja lo cual la hizo estremecer.

-¡Ahora chicos! Disfruten- Dijo la chica de ojos calipso dando una señal con la mano como si les dijera que pueden avanzar.

De la agrupación de personas se acercaron caminando a IA dos chicos, un alto peli castaño de uniforme arreglados con accesorios rojos y un chico de estatura mediana de ojos esmeralda y cabello de verde con mirada pícara. A los segundos de tal aparición la niña acorralada empezó a llorar, cada lágrima de los penosos ojos de IA hacían que esos chicos se acercaran más y más a ella, agachándose a verla a la cara empezaron su sucio juego.

-¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- Gritaba desesperada en agonía la chica.

Al ver al peli verde meter la mano por debajo de la falda de su hermana mientras esta se lamentaba a gritos, IO reacciono de su trance frente a la escena llenándose de rabia. Antes de hacer cualquier plan, entro corriendo al salón de clase donde estaban abusando a su amada, eso hubiera hecho si no se hubiera caído al suelo por el abrazo en busca de consuelo de Lenka.

-¿¡Lenka!? Perdón pero ¡Muévete!- Exclamaba apurado y con la respiración agitada tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermana.

La culpa se hizo presente al ver el rostro de la rubia con lágrimas ¿Quién sería capaz de gritarle alejándose de ella en esas condiciones? Se sintió un monstruo.

-¿Q-Que ocurre?...- Trató de preguntar abatido.

Lenka abriendo la boca para responder solo alcanzo a pronunciar el nombre de su gemelo para luego ser interrumpida por gritos de ayuda en el salón a su costado. Ambos miraron aturdidos, IO hizo a un lado a Lenka cuidadosamente y se levantó para entrar furioso a tal lugar con ambiente tan espeluznante.

La situación era abrumadora e indescriptible para cualquier ser vivo con compasión, IO fue directamente a sacar a ese idiota de encima de su gemela de un golpe.

Se escucharon estruendosas exclamaciones de apoyo para una pelea, a lo que el alto chico de cabello café al cual le gritaban como "Meito" accedió devolviéndole el golpe en todo el estómago a IO por venganza de su amigo. Y esta forma comenzó una batalla entre los dos chicos. Las personas que sostenían a IA se distrajeron por la pelea emocionados dejando suelta a la chica de ojos cielo, apenas esta vio la oportunidad salió corriendo del salón, a mares de lágrimas corrió a esconderse al lugar que encontrara primero.

Lenka aún sentada en el piso confundida, se alarmó desencadenada mente al ver salir a IA en tal estado, trató de detenerla fracasando en su intento por la desesperada que se encontraba la chica por salir de ahí.

Entro asustada al salón tratando de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, al encontrarse con un grupo reunido alrededor de su hermano IO y otro chico, retrocedió algo aterrada. IO volteo a ver a IA, al no encontrarla en donde la vio por última vez giro su cabeza a la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Lenka con una expresión de terror, al instante de cruzar sus miradas la rubia le señalo donde había corrido IA dando a entender que captó lo que le preocupaba a su hermano. Al entender el chico salió corriendo a la dirección indicada en busca de su amada ignorando totalmente con quien estaba peleando.

La rubia miro aliviada al ver a su hermano fuera de esa situación, lamentablemente no sabía a lo que se arriesgaba quedándose inocentemente enfrente de ese grupo de chicos.

-¿Quién es esa?- Se escuchó una voz.

-Es bonita como IA…- Se escuchó otro susurro.

-¿Bonita? ¡Mírale esos ojos! No se ve nada en ellos, solo azul, es horrenda, ese collar que lleva es muy hermoso para alguien como ella-

-Se ve muy tímida- Exclamo alguien más del montón.

-Esas son las que saben mejor- Aportó dando de nuevo su aparición el peli verde- Soy Gumiya- Se presentó con una sonrisa acercándose a la chica de coleta.

El chico tomo la muñeca de Lenka acercándola bruscamente a él, sentirlo tan cerca le dio nervios y asco.

-A… Aléjate- Susurro con todo el valor que pudo reunir en su tembloroso y aterrado cuerpo.

-Genial, una patética de nuevo- Dijo Gumiya cambiando su expresión radicalmente a una de disgusto e indiferencia.

El peli verde la empujo contra la pared soltándola haciendo que se golpeara dolorosamente en la espalda lo que provoco que se deslizara lentamente aguantando el dolor hasta terminar sentada en el suelo.

Todos miraron a la indefensa Lenka en el piso aturdida con una mirada que rogaba que la dejaran ir. El peli castaño Meito trato de acercarse a ella con unos atrevidos ojos, lo hubiera logrado de no ser que un chico se puso al frente de la rubia empujándolo.

-Oh, ¿Acaso alguien se va a atrever a tocar a mi chica?- Dijo un chico de cabello verde agua de una forma ruda e increíblemente indiferente provocando un sonrojo de pies a cabeza en la abrumada niña sentada entre el piso y la pared.

* * *

(·ω·)╯ _¿Que taaaal? Quería preguntarles algo... ¿Creen que deba .. parar de escribir sobre bullying y maltrato escolar? :S es que yo sufrí cosas de ese tipo y creo que desahogue en este fanfic Dx entonces estoy muy insegura en eso _（./▽/.）_¡Déjenme un Review con su opinión para el próximo cap! __  
_

_Con amor ~ Yoshina Rin _(=▽=)～ 3_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola que tal :33 Perdón por mi retrasin xDU falta de inspiración Dx pero bueh~estoy aquí ;3 espero disfruten mucho este capitulo, ya llego el MikuoxLenka lml y algo de IOxIA ;3 no me maten u.u ¡AGRADECIMIENTOS!_

XroMinisuka 'Ihara: _¿¡Te eh dicho cuanto cuanto me agradas!? QAQ Aaaahhhhh~~ usted es quién me anima a seguir escribiendo, de verdad :'3 Muchísimas gracias por todo, gracias por comentar QwQ Lamento mucho lo de tu amiga... pero no te preocupes, ¡Hazla pasar lindos momentos! :D y dale tu apoyo incondisinal, y si decide hacerlo de cualquier forma, no es malo... es su decisión y hay que tener mucho valor para tomar esa desición, no es una cobarde... *Dejando de lado la emmosidaad~* ¿¡Por que me dices tanto moe!? xD me alagaaaaas, aaaah, soy moe por Ihara-Chan ;A; ¡Tengo que avisarle a mi comida! Se emocionara tanto que quedara más sabrosa :'3 aaayyy, ¿Sabes? e.e tu... a ti te imagino con traje de Maid Dx aah no se por que xD te ves ternucha (? toda dulce ^^ y adorableeee~~ 3 . Me matas de la risa y muchísimas carcajadas se me salieron con el __(SE LE ACABAN LOS CHARAcTEREs) (?) XDDD. jajajajaajajajaja aayyy pobre pony que quedo sin caracteres :'3 o su kagad.. (NO SE ME OCURRE NINGUNA EXCUSA, NO VOY A ESCRIBIRLO PORQUE NO ZS3, COPIo A iHaRA-CSHan) xDDD Hablando sobre Blue Eyes... Casi lloro con lo de Rei e.e jajajaja me encanto de verdad xD ¡Ansio tu siguiente review! Con amor y amistad de la buena y amigable (? ¿Hasta la proxima Ihariii-Chaaan! :'3 3 _

* * *

-Todo por… una calificación- Dijo confiada entre risas que soltaba desde su garganta desesperada, hasta ella admitía su locura, armando tan incrédula escena atrás de la bodega de su escuela, entremedio de un abundante paisaje de árboles que podría llegar a simular un bosque.

Esta desamparada chica se apoyó en los lava manos blancos que se encontraban a un costado de esa casona donde guardaban los implementos de deportes, la chica trato de ponerse en la posición que le hiciera aparentar más "genial". Se rio cada vez más fuerte, empezó con una simple carcajada baja hasta terminar en el volumen que pudo alcanzar quedando sin aire en los pulmones. Como la campana ya había sonado, los estudiantes ya estaban en sus respectivas clases como de costumbre, lamentablemente, una clase que le tocaba gimnasia pasaba por ahí observando con temor la actitud de tal castaña. Esta chica los miraba decidida y con ojos extrañados, balbuceaba frases a los chicos que la quedaban mirando, creyendo que podían oírla. Uno que otro alumno le gritaba cosas a la aturdida joven, algunos aportes alagando su belleza los cuales eran pronunciado generalmente por chicos, otros comentarios algo hirientes e improperios por su forma de actuar y su desenfrenada risa. La chica de nombre IA dio media vuelta para enfrentar a los desgraciados que se atrevían a insultarla ¿Acaso no sabían quién era? ¡Era la heroína del cuento! Si los hacía pagar con la temida guillotina de su castillo de hadas tal vez podría reducir la hipocresía humana un poco.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó alzando la voz a los cuatro vientos y para hacerse sentir superior, coloco sus manos en su cintura tomando una pose que le daba un aire de genuinidad - ¿Se han atrevido a sobrepasarse? ¡Que patéticos seres humanos! E aquí, una muestra legitima de la grosería y tenacidad para inutilidades, oh, me pregunto si la guillotina tendrá suficiente filo para cortar cuellos de cabezas huecas-

IA levanto su mano lentamente dejando pasar mechones de su cabello por entremedio de sus dedos con una orgullosa y amplia sonrisa clavada en sus labios, su largo y delicado cabello liso se movía compas al viento danzando en un baile de izquierda a derecha constantemente. Su rostro con expresión alegre y confiada fue arrebatado por las filosas risas de los presentes dejándole de regalo unos ojos rasgados de la impotencia que crecía en ella. Confundida cayendo en la realidad arrasadora que la devoraba en cada ida a la escuela, miro a su alrededor viendo árboles y la casona determinada como "bodega", sus lágrimas cayeron crudamente al oír que las risas y burlas hacia ella no cesaban. Su visión se tornó nublada cuando vio chicas apuntándola, otras chicas tratando de ignorarla y unos chicos mirándola con vergüenza ajena. Temblando, salió corriendo a la mayor velocidad que podía alcanzar, su cuerpo no reaccionaba para más que correr para llegar al lugar solitario que buscaba para llorar.

* * *

-Oh, ¿Acaso alguien se va a atrever a tocar a mi chica?- Dijo un chico de cabello verde agua de una forma ruda e increíblemente indiferente provocando un sonrojo de pies a cabeza en la abrumada niña sentada entre el piso y la pared.

-¿H-Hermano?- Tartamudeo asustada la chica de dos coletas altas.

-Cállate, Miku-

Todos los presentes miraban putrefactos la escena, ¿Qué rayos hacia el gran artista de la escuela protegiendo a una don nadie?. Gumiya irrumpió poniéndose al frente del chico de cabellos turquesa preguntándole furioso quien se creía que era para tratar así a la magnífica Miku Hatsune, este solo recibió un rotundo puñetazo por parte del aludido, mirándolo con odio se agacho para quedar a la altura del peli verde, ya que cayó por el dolor arrodillándose. De un segundo a otro cambio su semblante a uno inocente y alegre, lo sonrío colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de quién había golpeado dándole pequeñas palmaditas suaves y musitando la palabra "pobrecito ~" en el tono más dulce de su voz, luego se paró mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Al parecer le falta el cerebro- Bufo volviendo a actitud fría, todos lo miraron, algunos muertos de la risa por la acción, otros con todo desprecio. Volteo a ver a Lenka, quién se encontraba tirada en un total shock.

Este se agacho y le ofreció su mano en señal que la tomara con una agradable y cálida sonrisa, penetro la mirada de la rubia con la suya, clavando sus amigables e hipnotizantes perlas celestes que tenía por ojos en la tímida y avergonzada mirada azul. El chico soltó una leve carcajada y una expresión conmovida al divisar el collar verde agua colgando de su blanco cuello, se limitó a insistir que tome su mano. Lenka cambio su semblante de sonrojo a uno de preocupación, esto alarmo al chico, la niña de coleta le tomo la mano bruscamente empujándolo hacia delante, al empujarlo hacia ella se impulsó del agarre colocándose detrás de él, cubriendo la espalda de su amable e indiferente héroe.

El verde agua confundido coloco sus manos al frente de su rostro para no golpearse en el impacto al suelo, pero antes de caer, escucho claramente el sonido de una patada y un agudo chillido de dolor.

* * *

IO se dirigía corriendo a donde su mente lo guiara, por alguna razon fue directo al "bosque" de la escuela. Entremedio de los arboles chocaba con una que otra rama, lo cual le importaba poco, aún con las heridas que se abrían en su piel, solamente corría y corría aguantando todo dolor. Pasaron minutos hasta que llego a su destino gracias a los sollozos que lograba escuchar, apenas diviso a su amada, a su pequeña hermana atemorizada abrazando sus piernas debajo de la sombre de un milenario árbol, se acercó aliviado a abrazarla. IA al verlo y a sus intenciones, se paró al instante dándole un empujón para alejarlo.

-¿IA?- Pregunto desconcertado el castaño, su gemela tenía una actitud inusual en ella, tanto sus acciones como sus expresiones.

-¿Te atreves a acercarte tan atrevidamente, plebeyo?-

El chico la miro con total y completa confusión, su hermana tenía notable confianza en sus palabras y lo miraba desafiante. IO dirigió su mirada al suelo, tapando sus ojos con su muñeca empezó a derramar sus sentimientos… Ya entendía lo que le sucedía a su amada IA.

-¿Qué? ¿Te ofendió mi acusación?- Menciono la peli castaña cruzándose de brazos extrañada.

「-¡IAA!-

Llamaba a gritos a su hermana un niño de 12 años de ojos cielo, era la hora de cenar y de seguro lo regañarían a él por el retraso de le susodicha, Rinto y Lenka ya estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a los 2 gemelos.

Cansado de no recibir respuesta subió corriendo por las escaleras tomando la decisión de buscarla personalmente. Al llegar frente a su puerta, toco varias veces para luego entrar.

-Hermanaaaa ¿Por qué no respondes?- Reclamo el chico.

-Lo lamento mucho, IO, bajo al instante-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?-

La niña de largos cabellos se encontraba parada frente a su pared, estaba al parecer pegando un dibujo que acababa de terminar. IO se acercó a verlo mejor, al estar al lado de la niña le fue imposible contenerse al impulso de tomarle la mano… el cual fue correspondido por un apretón de su acompañante. El chico no comprendía lo que sentía al ver a su hermana; si, así es… a su hermana. Para él de seguro era que estaba loco o que eran las hormonas, era imposible enamorarse de un familiar ¡Desde pequeño le inculcaron que era incorrecto! Era pecado… pero no podía controlar su agitado corazón cada vez que estaban cerca o veía esos increíbles ojos que el mismísimo rey del mar le había concedido portar para toda la vida.

Al observar la hoja de papel colgada pudo reconocer rápidamente a lo que se refería, IA era una gran dibujante, nadie podía discutirlo. Un gran castillo de cuentos de hadas, flores alrededor de la entrada, un camino de tierra para guiar al gran portón de madera café, balcones, torres en forma de copa, el castillo hecho de ladrillos con una que otra ventana. Delante de tal paisaje, había una chica, tenía facciones delicadas, cabello largo y fino, ojos totalmente extravagantes, ropa similar al de la dibujante solo que con distintos tipos de estampados. No tardo ni segundos para aportar un comentario, era obvio ante sus ojos que significaba.

-¡Eres tú!- Exclamo emocionado – Si tienes un castillo… ¿Eres una reina, hermana?-

-No no no, yo soy una heroína- Le corrigió con su suave y calmada voz señalándose a sí misma con orgullo en sus palabras- Me deshago de los villanos y personas malas-

-Entonces… a sus órdenes, mi fiel heroína, la acompañare en su sano viaje de la justicia- Dijo con fingido respeto arrodillándose al frente de IA tomando su mano para besarla cordialmente.

-Que atrevido, plebeyo- Ambos sonreían y se miraban con toda la confianza del mundo, nada podía ser mejor para IO, besándole su dulce y suave mano a su amada y dándole su palabra fielmente, estaba con un notable sonrojo.

-¡YA BAJEN A COMER!- Gritó ya histérica su madre, el niño se había olvidado totalmente de la cena, asustados bajaron corriendo las escaleras para pedir perdón por su retraso rogando por que no los reprendieran」

-Tus dibujos… tus roles de heroína… ¿Eran por qué… eso?- Pregunto indeciso más para sí mismo que para la chica que estaba frente a él - ¿Desde entonces te hacen esto?-

IA lo miro confusa.

-¿Hacerme qué? ¡Todos me adoran!- Grito sonriendo y acercándose a su hermano tomándole del brazo y levantando su cabeza para verlo a los ojos por la diferencia de altura. IO no despegaba su mirada del suelo, entendió en el momento que ella dijo eso.

IO retrocedió, la miro a los ojos, la empujo… y luego le grito.

* * *

Lenka gimió dando a conocer todo el dolor que sentía.

Al haber dejado a Gumiya humillado frente a toda la clase, cada parte de él se llenó de ira y envidia, y como todo ser humano reacciona, el sentimiento de querer arruinarlo para ser el mejor se hizo presente. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, cuando el chico de ojos verde agua se volteó a ayudar a la que hace momentos llamó como "su chica", aprovecho queriendo devolverle el favor de la humillación que le dio. Se paró para darle una directa patada en la espalda, lamentablemente hay que levantar en pie y la pierna si la persona esta agachada, ese tiempo le dio a Lenka para darse cuenta y reaccionar. Poniéndose entre medio para proteger a quien la salvo. Todas las chicas en el lugar miraban a Gumiya con desprecio o impacto, lo que acababa de hacer era inaceptable, la única excepción era Miku, que miraba sonriendo.

Al darse cuenta a quien agredió, retrocedió rápidamente alarmado. El chico que ella protegió, con miedo se volteó a ver la escena. Lenka por el increíble dolor que le dio a la zona afectaba, el estómago, resbalo por la espalda del chico de cabello turquesa, quedándose sin aire en los pulmones.

Lenka sentada en el piso lastimada y sin aire e indescriptible dolor para alguien tan delicada como ella, Gumiya y su hermana sonriendo burlona y victoriosamente, el ambiente tenso por todo el salón de clases, los alumnos mirándose entre sí como preguntándose con la mirada que pasaría ahora, ojos compasivos dirigidos hacia la tenaz chica de coleta. Escena que no solo impacto al chico de cabello verde agua, si no también que lo irrito. La primera reacción que salió de él fue a agarrar al peli verde del cuello de su camisa acercándolo a él y levantar su mano con su puño cerrado, preparado para darle su merecida paliza.

-¿Qué demonios está… ocurriendo… aquí?- Escucharon una voz proviniendo de la puerta del tenso salón de clases.

Para mala suerte de todos y cada uno de los que se encontraba ahí, era la profesora, Luka Megurine, era conocida por su poca paciencia y gran belleza. Unos chicos que no pertenecían al curso y solo estaban observando salieron por la ventana rápidamente salvándose de un castigo rotundo de la malhumorada profesora, otros corrieron directo hacia ella para salir por la puerta empujándola sin importarles nada, sin más el salón quedo con solo con los protagonistas principales de esa situación. Suspirando de mala gana la profesora Luka inspecciono la escena con la vista tratando de entender un poco la situación, todos los alumnos la miraban incrédulos y asustados, al instante dirigió su atención al grupo principal. Obligo al verde agua a soltar a Gumiya y le ordeno que llevara a Lenka a la enfermería advirtiéndoles que tendrían su merecido castigo cuando pudiera verlos más calmadamente, el chico asintió y coloco a la niña aturdida de coleta en su espalda deseando que ojala como castigo mandaran a matar a ese idiota de Gumiya.

-ah… humpp…- Pronunciaba entre cortada revolcándose, no estaba muy consiente de nada, le dolía todo y empezó a mirar a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba en movimiento- ¿Ah?-

-Veo que ya puedes hablar- Escucho decir de una grave pero dulce voz, esa voz logro hacerle entender y recordarle lo que había pasado, aunque no quisiera ni recordarlo.

-Muchísimas… Gracias…- Mascullo colocando su cabeza en el hombro de quien la llevaba a cargas.

Al sentir la voz en susurro de la rubia en su hombro tan cerca de su oído, se estremeció, se sonrojo y su corazón empezó a hablarle que estaba enamorado y nervioso de una manera increíble.

-No puedo creer que hicieras algo tan estúpido para protegerme… ni me conoces- Dijo.

-¿Uh? Pero tú mi admirador ¿No?-

El chico paró en seco, giro su cabeza para verla topándose con el rostro más hermoso, el rostro que anhelaba ver desde hace tanto tiempo, el sonrojo era abundante en las mejillas de Lenka, tenía una expresión de gran cansancio que solo le permitía mantener un poco los ojos abiertos, regalándole su total atención y mirada a él. Lo enamoraba tanto, su corazón quería salir de su pecho y él no quería detenerlo, tenía sueño, creía que todo era un sueño, pero no se permitía descansar en tal momento, sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Pero sobre todo, se mantenía firme y con un aura decidida.

-Aun así, eso no se hace, va contra el caballerismo-

-¿Desde cuándo aquí tú eres el hombre?-

Al chico le llegaron esas palabras de golpe bajo mientras Lenka reía débilmente con su suave y tranquila voz, suspiro sonriendo y dio un pequeño salto descuidando un poco a la chica que casi se cae de su agarre, al instante se aferró fuertemente del cuello de su admirador dando un leve chillido del susto. Esta solo sollozo reclamos y disculpas por su broma.

-Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado- Dijo entre risas el peli verde agua- Me llamó Mikuo Hatsune-

-Lo sé-

-¿¡ME RECUERDAS!?- Exclamo notablemente sorprendido de una forma impresionante, tanto que por la emoción soltó a Lenka dejándola caer al piso, Mikuo solo volteo a verla con culpa e intriga.

-A-Auch…- Mascullo - Mi pierna…-

-Lo lamento mucho- Se disculpó el peli verde agua bajando la mirada con vergüenza, y la recogió de la forma más delicada que tenía. La tomo en brazos como una princesa de cuento de hadas, se detuvo unos minutos para con su mano izquierda acariciar tranquilamente su mejilla a lo cual Lenka trataba de apartarla con la poca fuerza que le quedaba por su cansancio cerrando sus ojos con fuerza tratando de resistir los nervios. Luego de sonreír conmovido, Mikuo siguió su camino a la enfermaría para dejar a la chica descansar.

-Que tiernos, como sea- Escucharon una voz, Mikuo solo miro con ingenuidad e inocencia a donde se pronunciaron esas palabras, Lenka reconoció la voz al instante y miro con miedo y vergüenza con las mejillas hechas un tomate – Ahora, suéltala.

- ¡Aaah! – Exclamo sonriendo Mikuo al reconocer al chico, con los año había cambiado pero no lo suficiente para confundirlo, ese chico siempre seria ese chico - Tanto tiempo, Rinto-

- Cállate- Respondió fríamente.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAANN~~~ X'D uh uh uh, si alguien cree que es torpe o inusual que IA se aya creado un mundo y una heroína.. pues, NO TIENEN IDEA ;A; E-E eso pasa, mi heroína se llama Julieta :c (?) Ok, dije mucho .

No se que más decir .-.

Con Amorcito Y Mucha Hambre, Yoshina Rin~ (=ω=)-


	5. Aviso de la autora

_Hola :D .. bueno, este no es específicamente un capitulo... Estoy pensando seriamente en dejar el fic hasta acá.. :'C es que nadie me lee, este fanfic es extremadamente poco leído DX Duele tener un trabajo de lo más esperanzado y quedar sin nada de nada de su parte .. Excepto de Ihara-Chin xD ella me a acompañado todo el fic y realmente le agradezco. Le agradezco mucho a ella y Nigthray, pero... bueno. Quiero saber que aprecian o al menos _¡Que leen mi fanfic! :CC Solo es un aviso... subiré el próximo capitulo... si la cosa no cambia, creo que lo dejare sin terminar. Por favor, me gust escribirlo y me emociono cuando tengo Reviews.. pero no vale a pena si lo hago para nada... Eso.

~Yoshina Rin~ *Triste*


	6. Chapter 5

_¡Hola Mundooo! Me han animado tanto :'3 Muchisimas gracias por darme a entender que no importa los lectores, disfruto hacer este fanfiction._

_1* : Ihara-Chin desaparecioooooooooooo Q_Q Te extrañooo D'x_

_2* ¡A Responder Reviews!_

**Danny-Miku:** _Muchisimas Graacias .w. no me desanimare ;3 Graciaaas 3_

**SFA-2: **_Si, tranquila, es un review xD ¿Enserio lo crees? Awwwn, espero hacerlo, no quiero decepcionarte :'3 (Ame tu monito ese bailando o que se yo x'D)_

**Francisco 3: **_¡Sigo sin poder asimilar que lo estas leyendo! DD/: Que verguencita, que nerviositos xD Siiiii, de casualidad e.e de cualquier forma lo ibas a leer después de todo :c uhum uhum. Furu Furu Furuuuu 3 3 También Te Amo Fanny 3 _

**Shadechu Nightray:** _¿Sabes? Tu me as ayudado mucho :'3 Gracias de verdad, me sigues desde el comienzo y tus consejos me han ayudado mucho. No dejare de tener cariño por estos escritos, son muy especiales xD Awwww "Hermosura de fic" Cosita lindaaaaa :'DDD ¡Gracias oir todo tu apoyo y la forma en que me haces reír! x'D Por cierto, Ley tus fanfics de Kuroshitsuji e.e ¡LOS AME! xD más el de Alois yandere (?) Me gustaron mucho :333 Yo amo el cielxlizzy 3 ¡SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO POR LOS FANS COMO TU! lml xDDDD Entiendo ;3 Ansió el Review de este capitulo, Gracias C': _

_¡Y sin más pre-angulo! ¡Disfruten! :3_

* * *

Sin dar objeción alguna Mikuo le entrego la chica a Rinto, por decisión propia, de alguna extraña manera. Sabía bien que ese rubio lo odiaba hasta para llegar a lanzarlo de un precipicio, aunque no tenía idea de la razón, de seguro celos de hermano o que sabía él, no le importaba realmente. Le regalo una sonrisa a Lenka y luego ella lo perdió de vista. El chico vagaba sin dirección por los pasillos, no tenía ganas de volver a clases, tendía a ser "un alma libre" como se llamaba y las reglas le importaban menos que un sándwich. Perdido en sus pensamientos paró en seco ante una opción que apareció en su mente, "¿Acaso… ese comportamiento de Rinto era un enamoramiento hacia ella?- … ¡No! Imposible ¿Son gemelos no? Pero siempre fueron muy unidos… y él fue su primer beso… y y y… ¡AAAH! Imposibleee… el incesto es repugnante". Sin nada que hacer le mandó un mensaje a Miku para que recogiera su mochila en su sala por él a la salida y se fue a casa antes, dando la excusa que se sentía mal. Pronto sería el festival de aniversario de la escuela y estaba obligado a participar. Después de su partida con su hermana cuando tenía 8 años por el estúpido capricho de ella de alcanzar la fama, lo habían logrado y eran los conocidos hermanos Hatsune, ambos con una grandiosa voz habían conquistado el corazón de muchas personas, aunque se sabía muy bien de la diferencia de personalidades y el mal ambiente que tenían esos dos. Miku es toda una engreída Idol; Mikuo le importaba un caracol todo, tanto sus fans como su fama, él solo amaba hacer música desde el fondo de su corazón. Al llegar a su casa cayó rendido en su cama de mal y buen humor… era un sentimiento muy raro. Se sentía tan alegremente estresado, luego de un rato de observar el techo se rindió ante el abrazo de Morfeo.

Como cualquier otro día, IA y Lenka llegaron a su hogar a cambiarse por su atuendo habitual e ir a ayudar como meseras en la cafetería de su padre, que por cierto, era al lado de su casa, técnicamente eran su propio vecino. Atendieron uno que otro cliente, pero Lenka podía notar claramente el desánimo de su hermana, se notaba realmente angustiada. Luego de terminar su turno en el trabajo e ayudar con el aseo de su casa, como siempre IA se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana para hacer la tarea juntas o entablar una conversación un rato, ellas dos se llevaban bastante bien.

-IA... ¿Por qué nos ocultaste todo este tiempo tu situación en la escuela?-

-¿Por qué debería haberla contado?- Se notaba claramente el odio en cada palabra que soltaba, lo cual era increible de ver en ella, su voz era tan pacifica que escuchar esa rebelión Lenka se asusto.

Todo permaneció en silencio, la rubia apenada y conmovida, lo ocurrido el día de hoy le recordó todo lo que sufrió en la primaria, era realmente abrumador, tanto que seria imposible si quiera desearlo a tu peor enemigo, esas cosas te volvían tétrico y cerrado, aun que cada uno a su manera de afrontarlo. Sonó un notable suspiro de IA, dando a entender que se arrepintió de su frialdad.

-Cambiando el tema... ¿Donde esta tu collar?- Cuestiono confusa.

-¿Q-Que?...- Luego de un rato de tratar de salir de su estado de shock, temerosa llevo su mano a su cuello, y ¡Para su increíble suerte no estaba el collar! Genial... Ni un solo día duro con el. Sintió recién el dolor y la culpa al recordar que ese hermoso accesorio se lo había regalado su salvador e misterioso amigo de la infancia. Al instante se paro de su lugar abruptamente y empezó a revisar su habitación algo eufórica, después de dejarla en un verdadero desastre bajo corriendo las escaleras con la mirada de IA siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos. Salio de la casa y fue al café de su padre haber si se le había caído mientras atendía clientes. Tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible, entró a la cocina y buscó con la mirada a su padre. Un hombre alto, de apariencia no muy anciana con el cabello marrón claro y unos ojos cielo se hizo presente frente a Lenka.

-¿Que ocurre, hija?- Se alarmó al ver los ojos acuosos de la pequeña.

-¿H-Has visto mi collar?-

-¿Eh? ¿Que collar?-

-...-

-...-

-¡Waaaaaah!- Y así señores, se desató el gran llanto conjunto con los sollozos.

El padre tratando de calmar a la joven, todos miraban con compasión a la chiquilla susurrando cosas como lo cruel que era el señor para hacer llorar a esa ternura así o preguntándose por que la razón del llanto. Mientras todo el ruidoso escándalo, se encontraba Rinto escuchando todo con su típica expresión indiferente, escondido en la bodega donde almacenaban todo lo que necesitaban para el negocio, tenia colgando en su mano tan resplandeciente accesorio en forme de corazón con esa cruz de piedras preciosas.

* * *

Se dejo caer en el pasto agotado, un suspiro sonoro se le escapo de sus labios, se dispuso a dormir una siesta. IO seguía arrepintiéndose del hecho de haberle gritado de tal manera a su gemela. ¿Que rayos estaba pensando? Solamente en que le asustaba que estuviera actuando sin cordura tan abiertamente, ¿Que iba a hacer si perdía a su amada? Moriría. La amaba tanto, no podía pensar en un futuro que no fuera con ella, unidos para siempre. ¿¡Por que demonios lo condenaron con su misma sangre!? Si fuera por él se haría drenar todo ese liquido solo para estar a su lado. Maldita religión que no aceptaba el amor.

-¿Que haces chico?- Escucho una voz chillona y dulce.

Por tomarlo desprevenido se levantó de golpe, golpeándose en la frente con la de la pequeña niña que lo observaba de cerca, ambos soltaron un chillido de dolor llevándose las manos a su lugar afectado. IO se volteó sorprendido, era una pequeña niña de unos siete u ocho años, el cabello lila atado en dos coletas bajas y ojos resplandecientes y molestos del mismo color, estaba haciendo un pucherito que resaltaban sus cachetes más de lo ya grandes y tiernos que eran, tenía puesto un traje algo extravagante pero infantil con su gorro con orejas de conejo.

-¿Que quieres niñata?- Soltó arrastrando sus palabras, volvió a recostarse poniendo sus manos como almohada. Oh sí señores, IO odia a los niños.

-¿¡Como que niñata, holgazan!?- Exclamó poniéndose encima de él tirando del cuello de su camisa escolar y pegandole pequeños y débiles puñetazos en su pecho.

-Oye, mocosa, ¿No te enseñaron a no acosar a los extraños? podría ser un violador o un asesino- Dijo sin inmutarse con ningún acto de la niña.

-O yo podría ser una niña fantasma- Una sonrisa desafiante se torno en su boca ganándose la mirada extrañada de IO y un frío "¿Que rayos le pasa a esta mocosa?" de parte de él. - ¿No vas a preguntar mi nombre?- Cuestionó dejando pasar ese extraño momento.

-No me interesa.

-Eres un chico desalmado.

-Y tu una molestia.

-Ya cállate chiquillo del demonio- Se estaba desesperando como para que una negra y atemorizante aura la rodeara, era realmente irritante seguir viendo al castaño igual de relajado ignorándola. -Mi nombre es Yukari Yuzuki - Sonrió.

-IO Aria, Realmente encantado- El sarcasmo más notorio que a oído la pequeña en toda su vida, más se contuvo de cualquiera reacción.

-Como sea... Necesito tu ayuda chico.

* * *

Dos horas después, ahí se encontraba IO, en la puerta de su casa agotado y lleno de hojas y ramas por todas partes, un uniforme sucio y deplorable, cargando un pequeño gatito blanco recién nacido, más encima su brazo y rostro rasguñados con manchas de sangre, su mirada era la más asesina que a tenido en su vida.

* * *

-Oye, hermano, levántate de una buena vez- Escucho un regaño el verde agua.

Tan solo se retorció en las sabanas soltando un quejido de molestia, la chica lo estaba zarandeando de la camisa, él solo quería dormir.

-No molestes- Refunfuño.

-Te espera la chica esa rubia en la puerta- Esa fue la frase mágica para que al muchacho se le desapareciera el sueño y se irguiera exaltado, se paró de la cama corriendo y jadeando llego a la entrada de su casa, y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba Lenka.

¿¡Como rayos sabia donde vivía!? Además... ¡Él estaba echo un desastre!. Cuando la chica que estaba distraída contemplando unas rosas amarillas que se encontraban en la entrada volteó a verlo, no pudo evitar soltar una risita, el cabello de Mikuo estaba desastroso, mechones parados y desordenados, sin mencionar su arrugada ropa y la extraña pero graciosa expresión que tenía en su rostro de la agradable sorpresa. El chico se miró a si mismo soltando un rendido suspiro, luego le sonrió nervioso. Luego de dejarla pasar, dirigirla a la sala de estar y por el rugido de hambre que soltó su estomago, buscar un pan con jamón y queso para él y para ella, pudo articular una palabra.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó incrédulo, la chica se incomodo por el tono usado en esa pregunta y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Supe que te retiraste... y... y quería ver como estabas, p-perdón por la intromisión a estas horas-

-Oh... ¡Que dulce de tu parte!- Sonrío para si mismo por la preocupación de la chica y siguió saboreando su pan, un comentario inesperado rompió la felicidad del momento del muchacho.

-Hermano, necesito que te aprendas "Hikari" para mañana- Dijo Miku irrumpiendo en la sala dejando en la mesa unas hojas, al parecer tal canción.

-¿¡Mañana!?- Preguntó con ojos como platos - No podré, tengo visitas ahora si no te das cuenta, interpretala sola.

-Es un dueto torpe, despídete de una vez que los productores la esperan desde hace una semana- Fue lo ultimó que sentencio antes de salir desinteresada de la sala a su habitación.

Se tornó un completo silencio en la sala, luego de eso Lenka se paró y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada con la mirada gacha, Mikuo solo la siguió sin saber que decir, no quería que se fuera pero no tenía tiempo, además de la notable incomodidad del rostro de la rubia. Quería preguntarle mil cosas.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó abriéndole la puerta nervioso y algo avergonzado.

-N-No te preocupes, debes estar muy atareado, lamento el haberte molestado- Dijo bajando cada vez más el tono de su voz hasta terminar en un susurro.

Mikuo le puso la mano sobre su cabeza despeinando su cabello, era tan tierna que no podía evitar sonreír aún cuando sabía que seria una larga noche de ensayo. Lenka no movía un musculo, el color cada vez más se subia a sus mejillas provocando un gran sonrojo y más roja se ponía al pensar en lo que iba a suceder "¿Como se supone que lo hagaaa?" sollozaba internamente peleando con ella misma, pero tomó el valor al recordar la charla con su hermana

* * *

-¡Si vas a ir a visitarlo pues tienes que llevarle una recompensa por su ayuda en la escuela! - Decía emocionada una IA que buscaba ropa tirando la descartada de su armario desordenando su habitación.

-¿Eh? Pero no tengo nada que darle... además, perdí el collar ¿Como voy a ser capaz de verlo después de eso?- preguntaba una nerviosa Lenka que estaba arrodillada en el piso recibiendo toda la ropa que le lanzaba en la cabeza.

-Él no necesita saberlo ahora, lo encontraremos- Le sonrió la castaña- Ademas... el regalo que planeas darle no es algo material - Su sonrisa cambió abruptamente a una pícara, y aterradora realmente...

-¿A-A no?- Pregunto con miedo.

-¡Tu le vas a dar un beso!- Exclamo IA metiéndose bajo toda la ropa también y sacando su cabeza de ella tomándole las manos a su hermana. La expresión sonrojada de Lenka valía un millón de dolares. Pero como la perrita faldera y sumisa que era, no objeto nada y solo agacho la cabeza.

* * *

Lenka toda roja como un tomate, se puso de puntitas ya que el chico era más alto que ella, coloco delicadamente sus manos en el pecho de Mikuo para sostenerse, y lentamente se acerco a sus labios besándolo tierna e in-expertamente. Asombro, felicidad, confusión, nervios, enamoramiento, mariposas en la pansita, exaltación, ¿Que otra cosa podía sentir el verde agua?. Pero saliendo de su trance en ensimismo, gustoso correspondió a Lenka tomándole la mejilla dulcemente como si fuera una cara muñeca de porcelana. La chica temblaba nerviosa... pero... feliz.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, se separaron, lamentablemente.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos; Los de él sonreían, mientras los de ella parpadeaban avergonzados, con todo el orgullo de la timidez puesto en ellos.

-Muchas.. Muchas gracias por ayudarme hoy-

Luego de esa frase, Lenka salió corriendo.

Mikuo solo la quedo viendo como desaparecia, mientras solo se llevo su mano a su boca con un leve sonrojo "_¿Que acaba de pasar?..."_. Cuando asimilo todo, dio un saltó junto con un chillido de felicidad, ¿¡Que rayos acababa de pasar?! ¡No le importaba! ¡Estaba Feliz!.

Aparte de los nerviosismos de esos encaramelados, estaba Miku viendo toda la escena por la ventana de su habitación con una mueca de disgusto.

* * *

_Muajajajajaajajajaj (?) No se que me da por siempre dejar en suspenso a IO ._. Siempre escribo sus partes tan cortas xDD CofCofodiadordeniñosCofCof_

_Jajaj :33 ¿Como les quedo el ojo ante el beso eh? ¿¡Como les quedo el ojo!? LOOL Disfrute haciendo este capitulo, pero se me agoto la inspiración ._. Fue horrible D'X Bueeeh~~ Queria preguntar... ¿Tienen algún consejo? : ¡Díganme si ansían algo para el próximo capitulo xD o si quieres que agregue una pareja o algún personaje CC: _

_Espero Que Ihara-Chin aparezca pronto D: me preocupas mujeeeeeer. _

_¡Con mucho amor y frio! _

_~Yoshina Rin~ (·ω·)~# 3_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hola mundo, se que me extrañaron, no lloren por mi que ya llegue (?) ¡Holaaaa! :333 y... ¡REVIEWS!_

**Ihara-Chin:** _¡Volviste! QwwwQ te extrañe muchoooo *Corazón corazón* ¿¡Por qué te ausentaste!? :'C me preocupaste, sipi, seguire ;333 ¡Te ordeno que sigas escribiendo Blue eyes! DD: es hermosa, quiero saber que pasa con LenkaxRinto :CCC Espero te vaya gutando a que se dirige el fic xD asfasdfasdf POnY qU3 DeFFECA En LOS fAnNFICc!1! (?) AMO ese pony x'D_

**Danny-Miku:** _Gracias gracias :33 Es que IO es un desamadre x'D Malhumorado por la vidaaa~~ Yukari es muyyyy lindita y tenía que estar en mi fic ;A; Gracias graciaaaaaaas :DD_

**Shadechu Nightray:** _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ame tus Kuro-ficsss ww CielxLizzy Rules lml JAJAJA me alegra ser la única que no se rió como loca con ese IO x'D no podía ni escribir por la falta de aire LOL Uuuhh, voy a poner 2 parejas que mencionaste :3 no te las diré porque soy mala y te quiero dejar en suspenso ¡Muajajajajaj! (?) asdasgrfahewrf en la parte MikuoxLenka estaba corta de inspiración :| no quedo muy bien xD pero si, NADA MÁS QUE EL AMOOOR~~~~~ _

_¡Por favor disfruten! :DD_

* * *

-¿Entendiste?.

En un gran parque verde, frente a un árbol enorme, se encontraban IO y la pequeña Yukari, cada uno con su expresión característica.

-No, no te estoy escuchando ni me interesa.

-¡Deja de ser tan cruel!- Yukari agitaba sus brazos desesperada, nunca pensó que alguien que se veía tan relajado cuando lo diviso seria tan desagradable. Soltó un suspiro - Escucha, necesito que subas a ese gran árbol.

-¿Por qué?- Como siempre IO respondía de la forma más despectiva posible.

-Mi gata subió ahí hace unas horas y no para de llorar - Dijo la niñita morada señalando una parte indescifrable de tal planta con música de fondo unos eufóricos sollozos felinos. - Ve y bájala.

IO solo suspiro vencido, ¿la niñata esa lo había arrastrado de su amado piso suavecito por una desgraciada gata? Si la salvaba él mismo la iba a ahorcar. Subió de a poco por el árbol, el tronco era rasposo así que no tuvo problemas para sujetarse, pero honestamente, se veía ridículo. Llego a la primera rama del comienzo de ese bosque de palos de madera con hojas, se agarro al instante quedando colgando sosteniéndose con las manos, luego flexiono los brazos y soportando el peso de su cuerpo se sentó en la rama. Quería terminar con eso rápido, empezó a buscar a la gata, pero no sin antes sacarle la lengua a la enana de Yukari para que le respondieran con el mismo gesto.

-¡Gataaa! oyee, molestia felina ¿Donde estas? El dulce IO va por tiii- Extrañamente, cada palabra tenía un tono tan desinteresado, con los ojos caídos por el sueño y su actitud fría fue por busca de la bola de pelos.

Acercándose cada vez más a el lugar donde escuchaba los sollozos, llego a un hoyo en el tronco, miro para adentro. Jamás creyó que vería algo como lo que estaba allí adentro.

* * *

-¿Que más ocurrió?.

-¿Que había ahí adentro?.

-¿Encontraste a la gatita?.

-¿Por que eres tan cruel con la tierna niña?.

-¿¡Que había ahí adentro!?

Las insistentes hermanas Lenka e IA no dejaban un segundo de silencio con sus turnadas preguntas sofocando al pobre IO, que en ese momento detuvo el relato por un chillido de dolor que se le salio por que su madre estaba vendando sus heridas, pero como toda una amorosa madre, ella no lo hacia con nada de delicadeza. Mientras Rinto arrodillado en el piso, jugaba con una bola de estambre con el pequeño nuevo miembro sin nombre de la familia, el rubio solo miraba al chiquitin con curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Bueno...- Dijo IO reincorporándose de la mirada asesina que le mando a su madre que fue respondida por una risa nerviosa de esta.-Lo que sigue... es horrendo...

* * *

Y enfrente suyo, ante sus ojos cielo, estaba presenciando un milagro de la vida. Un parto de gatitos.

Quería moverse, quería vomitar, quería dejar de ver. Pero su cuerpo al parecer lo odia, no se movía ni un centímetro, solo estaba ahí con una expresión de asco infinito. Un gritillo de su nombre lo despertó de su trance, haciéndolo soltar un gemido ahogado de desconcierto. Además, había llegado en la mejor parte, y que por favor se resalte el sarcasmo. ¡Un pequeñito gatito estaba saliendo de la gata grande! "¿¡Acaso eso es posible!?" Grito internamente el chico, esto era realmente traumante.

-¡Te matare mocosaaa!- Grito IO.

-¿Aaah? ¿¡Por que!?- Yukari ni idea de lo que pasaba.

De la nada, IO sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo caer, se hubiese azotado contra el piso si no fuera por una sagrada rama que lo salvo, cayendo de estomago directo en ella. Fue inmensamente doloroso, el castaño quedo rendido ahí mismo dejando sus brazos y piernas colgando. Volteo con las fuerzas que tenía viendo a un gato gris, se notaba por sus pasos firmes y cautelosos que buscaba pelea. IO trato de retroceder y alejarse de todo eso, pero... estaba en un árbol. Y sin previo aviso, el gato se lanzo encima de él, rasguñando todo lo que tuviera a su paso, que en este caso, seria su cara. Inútilmente trato de quitárselo o empujarlo o lo que sea, pero solo logro que se enganchara en su brazo. Sentía como le hacia corte tras corte en su piel, mataría al gato, la niñata y a la gata traumatica con gatitos dentro suyo. Después de zafarse al fin del endemoniado gato botándolo "accidentalmente" del árbol, que seguro era el padre de los gatitos miniatura, trepo como pudo a donde estaba el hoyo en el árbol. Al llegar, vio que la gata ya había terminado su labor de parto, y la tomo en brazos dejando a los gatitos ahí chillando con esas finas nuevas voces en el mundo. Pero cuando la gata vio que la estaban separando de sus hijos, se lanzo encima del chico, ¿Y adivinen donde? ¡En su rostro!.

-¡Oh! ¿¡Hablas en serio!?- Grito enfadado tirando también a la gata para abajo frustrado.

Agarró a los 2 pequeños cuidadosamente y los coloco en su camisa agarrando las puntas para que no se resbalen, tal cual lo hacían las niñas con sus vestidos recogiendo flores, y de la forma más delicada que podía para no dañar a esas criaturas desgraciadas. Ya era suficiente, no le importaban ni esos gatos ni nadie, saltó de la rama cayendo hincado en el pasto. Al recorrer el ambiente con su vista, vio a Yukari sosteniendo a la gata, notablemente cansada, entre sus brazos con una adorable sonrisa de felicidad al saber que su mascota estaba bien.

-¡Muchísimas Gracias Iluso!- Dijo emocionada, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de los gatitos miniatura - ¿Eh? ... ¿Acaso...?-

-Tu desgraciada bola de pelos dejo esto allá arriba- Se excuso.

Y sin hacerse esperar, Yukari chillo conmovida.

-¡Que tiernoooos!.

-Que chillona...- IO ya se encontraba bastante irritado, ese dolor de cabeza solo se había aumentado.

Pronto, se escucho un grito de llamado a la pequeña. Era una mujer de cabello largo atado en dos coletas bajas detrás de la cabeza, de un color entre celeste y morado, usaba un vestido realmente hermoso.

-¡Yukariii! ¿¡Donde estabas!?- Le regañaba la mujer tomándola bruscamente del brazo, aun con el tono desesperado que tenía se notaba bastante que su voz en si era calmada y rasposa.

-¿Mami? ¡Adivina lo que paso!- Chillo emocionada la pequeña zafándose atrevidamente del agarre- Ese chico amargado de ahí, se subió al árbol para recuperar a Miel ¡Y Miel tuvo gatitos!- Dijo señalando a los nombrados cronológicamente. A lo que se escucho en un tono amenazador "¿Como que amargado mocosa?" de nuestro indiferente castaño.

-¿Ese chico?- Menciono ahora más sorprendida dirigiendo su mirada a IO para luego hacer una reverencia - Me llamo Aoki Lapis, ella es mi hija Yukari, espero no te haga causado muchos problemas pero por tu apariencia veo que lamentablemente fue así. Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda- Se presento respetuosamente.

-Su hija es una total molestia, señora.- Dijo sin cambiar su semblante frío.

-Si, y mucho- Respondió Aoki sonriendo, al parecer no le afectaba nada su carácter, lo cual solo provoco una expresión de sorpresa en IO.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Mañana el mugroso de ahí puede venir a cenar?- Pidió permiso feliz la pequeña volviéndose a incorporar a la conversación.

-Seria una forma ideal de darle las gracias, te esperamos mañana a las 6 de la tarde ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó poniéndole un papel que sacó de su bolso en la mano del chico con su dirección.

-No señora, yo...- IO se vio interrumpido por la despedida de la mujer quien ya se retiraba.

-Tu, señor mezquino, nos vemos mañana- Dijo Yukari sacandole la lengua burlonamente para luego alcanzar a su madre tomándole la mano.

-Demonios...- Susurro para si mismo con un suspiro.- Además, ¿¡Se supone que yo me tengo que quedar con estas miniaturas!?- Grito al aire frustrado.

De la nada, escucho un maullido tétrico, volteo su cabeza lentamente esperándose lo que venia ahora. Era el gato gris que lo ataco en el arbol. Se encontraba arriba de una rama no muy alta, lo miraba cautelosamente como si quisiera matarlo con sus afilados ojos. Sin previo aviso, se tiro encima de IO cayendo en su hombro, tomo a uno de los dos pequeños felinos por el cuello y salio corriendo del lugar llevándoselo consigo, al parecer... el padre quería hacerse cargo de su hijo.

-¡Oye! ¡Bola de pelos! Te falto uno - Le grito IO en la dirección por donde se fue.

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que pasó...- Reflexiono IO cerrando los ojos, su madre ya había terminado de vendarlo y estaba junto a las hermanas Aria viéndolo.

Silencio sepulcral.

Más silencio.

Múltiples risas y carcajadas burlonas.

Después de comentarios que hirieron el pobre orgullo del castaño, de risas incontrolables de dejaban sin aire a los presentes, se calmaron y decidieron preguntar.

-Y... ¿Cuál sera el nombre del pequeño?- Preguntó temerosa Lenka.

-Molestia, Caos, Bola de pelos, felino infeliz, Gato irritante-Sugirió nombres animadamente el castaño.

-Ummm... ¡IA!- Gritó emocionada la castaña.

-Que egocéntrica- comentó Rinto ganándose un puchero de IA.

-¿Qué tal Leonardo?-Preguntó la rubia sonriendo- Creo que le quedaría lindo...-

-¿Leonardo?- Preguntó la madre de la familia - Me gusta - sentencio recibiendo gestos afirmativos de todos.

* * *

_Bueno xD decidí hacer un capitulo para IO que ya me empezó a dar penita que tan pocas partes tenía él en el fic : y, más desgracia para éeeeeeeel x'DD jajajajaajajaja me fue muy divertido escribir este capitulo, espero que para ustedes leerlo ;3_

_¡Reviews, favoritos, un pastel de chocolate o merengue! Déjenme lo que quieran, 1313 xD_

_(8) Una vez fueron tres, al palacio de un ingles, el ingles saco su espada y mato a 43 ¡PERRO GATO! 44, (8) 3 Oh, vamos D: ¿¡Nadie conoce el juegito!? :CC_

_Y bueeeh~ (?) Hasta la próxima lml ~Yoshina Rin~_


	8. Chapter 7

_¡Yoshina salio de las cenizas a aburrirlos! \(=.=)/ Fue una agobiante semana xD me quede sin trama así que no me critiquen si salió feo ;A; pero ya se me ocurrieron muchas cosas *^* ¡Quiero responder ya sus reviews! xD_

**Danny-Miku:** _Siiiiiiii, esa Yukari es una desamadre x'D Muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic capitulo por capitulo :'3_

**lenore**** 146:** _¡AAAAAAAAAY! ¡Emocionate Sin Más que me emocionas! xDDDD ayyyyyyyy Seguir la escuela vocaloid es super dupis =.= yui uhi uhiii lml_

_Shin más les dejare que lean, disfruten por favor :333_

* * *

Un día lleno de lluvia corriendo por las calles, dándole al paisaje urbano un semblante melancólico. Todo era tan gris y lóbrego, quien diría que la castaña Aria estaría tan hiperactiva.

-¿¡Hablas en serio!? ¿Lo hiciste?- Chillaba excitada saltando de aquí para allá.

-¿Estuvo mal?- El comportamiento de IA tenía a la rubia insegura, y mayormente porque la castaña gritaba a los cuatro vientos como si no tuviera ya todas las miradas de la clase.

-¿Estuvo mal? ¿¡Estuvo mal!? ¡LO BESASTE!.

Y esto fue lo que estimulo todo el cuchicheo de la clase, aun cuando llegó el profesor Kaito nadie se calló y él reacciono igual al enterarse del chisme. De las casualidades que uno odia con toda el alma, esta fue una de ellas. La temible profesora Megurine apareció curiosa por los susurros. Todos se llevaron un castigo incluyendo el profesor, y Lenka e IA fueron arrastradas a inspectoría, con la cabeza gacha una más nerviosa que otra.

Su mayor sorpresa fue encontrarse con Mikuo, Rinto, Gumiya e IO teniendo un fuere regaño. Los muchachos al ver a las chicas sólo pusieron una terrible cara de descubiertos; Tenían un aspecto deplorable, el uniforme arrugado y raspado, sangre de la nariz por algunos como Gumiya y Mikuo, moretones y variedad. Se armó un momento realmente incómodo con miradas acusadoras.

-¿Q-Qué hacen aquí?- Dio la primera palabra IA.

-Lo mismo les pregunto.

Rinto se esforzó para no enfurecerse ¿Qué pensar cuando tu pequeña y amada hermanita se miraba tan nerviosa con la simple presencia del peli verde?. Él no olvidaría nunca la tristeza que Mikuo le provoco a Lenka cuando se marchó, o lo que sentía Rinto por ella… No, más bien sólo era un hermano sobreprotector.

-IA… Armó un escándalo- Respondió Lenka sin poder desclavar sus pupilas del chico.

Repentinamente, llegó Megurine Luka, les indico que se sentaran. Ya una vez todos acomodados, la profesora inicio.

-Primero, chicos… no me importa cual haya sido la razon por la cual se apalearon a golpes- Eso explicaba la apariencia tan deplorable.- No me importa si fue por la tal "chica" esa que mencionaron, estar enamorado no justifica esa actitud.

¡BOM! Sonrojo en los hermanos Aria y el Hatsune. Además, de cierta confusión de IA.

-Y ustedes, niñas. Okey, entiendo que tengan "Charlas de chicas". Sólo procúrense de no gritar al mundo su vida amorosa o de que ayer se pasaron a besitos con no sé quién.

-¿¡Qué ellas que!?- Gritó tanto IO como Rinto como Gumiya, totalmente enojados, Mikuo solo tenía la cabeza gacha recordando el momento.

-Yo…Yo…- Lenka ni se movía, estaba petrificada mientras IA solo reía por lo bajo.

-Lo lamento muchísimo profesora, trataremos de mantener lo más secreto posible el romance de Lenka y Mikuo- Declaró con una sonrisa.

-No estamos saliendo- Mikuo clavaba sus ojos desafiantes.

-Pues deberían.

-¿¡Acaso me están ignorando!?.

IO estaba eufórico ¿Cuándo se le había visto al pacifico Aria gritar así?. Agarro a IA de la muñeca y salió enojado arrastrando contra su voluntad a la chica. Corriendo la llevo a la bodega de deportes donde Ia había hecho su escandalo la otra vez. Sin mucha delicadeza la dejo caer agotada al piso, él se agacho y posiciono delante a ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo la profesora Luka?- Empezó tratando de calmarse-¿Qué besaste a quién?

-Yo a nadie- Reprocho parándose- ¡Fue Lenka! ¿A ti que te pasa?

Vergüenza e incomodidad invadieron a IO, su impulso le jugo en su contra, pero al menos ahora nadie lo interrumpiría.

-IA- Le llamó ganándose su atención, pero él solo bajo la mirada- ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

-¿P-Por qué preguntas eso?

-No, nada… no respondas, no creo poder soportar una respuesta no deseada.

IO se paró decidido a irse cuando sintió una mano tomar la suya.

-¿Cuál es la respuesta que deseas?

Antes de tener respuesta, fue callada por un acto rápido del castaño.

Después de un largo rato, IO separo el fuerte abrazo que le estaba dando a su hermana.

-Alguien que te haga tan feliz que dejes de llorar y despiertes de tu realidad- Dijo con los ojos cristalinos. Le costó tanto que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

Después, sin escuchar ninguna queja de IA, se retiró decidido a dejar aquel amor que profesaba. Aun si significaba no verla por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Los gemelos Kagamine se encontraban sentados en la sala de castigo. Tres horas sin hacer nada, todavía faltaban dos…

-Lenka- Llamo su atención Rinto en un volumen bajo para pasar desapercibidos por el supervisor- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que recordabas a Mikuo?

Lenka sólo le hizo una señal de silencio, Rinto sonrío al ver de nuevo a la "niña buena y obediente" que era su gemela. Espero unos momentos, el profesor comenzaba a cabecear para después caer dormido en su escritorio. Rinto con sigilo le indico a Lenka que salieran, y después de una compleja pelea de lo bueno y lo malo termino ganando Rinto llevándose a su hermana de ahí. Con cuidado de no ser descubiertos, se escabulleron por la escuela y salieron.

* * *

Al salir los gemelos Aria, no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el resto del día… si tan solo supieran que esa ley del hielo duraría bastante.

Ya siendo la hora de cenar, IO se aventuró a la casa de la mocosa de cabello violeta. Odiaba tener que ir, pero era un hombre de palabra.

Al salir se encontró con un ventarrón y una lluvia que parecía diluvio, se puso una capucha blanca y sin interrupción llego a la casa de la niña. Tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió después de una eternidad, cuando IO ya estaba empapado.

Las mujeres de la casa lo invitaron a entrar, le prestaron una toalla para secarse y le prepararon un chocolate caliente. Su hogar era muy simple y acogedor, era notorio que Aoki era madre soltera. Cuando termino con las cosas prestadas, se dirigió a la cocina a dejar la taza. Cuando caminaba se tropezó con un niño que pasó desapercibido por sus ojos, cayo rompiendo la taza y haciéndose varios rasguños y cortes en la mano; Ahora sí que mataría a todos los babosos del mundo.

El muchachito de cabello blanco se disculpó nervioso mientras llegaba Aoki a auxiliar a IO por el ruido.

-Perdona a Piko por favor, es un poco travieso- Sonrío la mujer mientras curaba a IO- Es el hermano de Yukari, no se llevan muy bien.

-Con un niño así ¿Quién no?-Refunfuño enojado con su mirada fría.

-Eres un chico muy mezquino ¿No?- Río – Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

-¿Conoce a mi padre?- Cuestiono sin imputarse.

-Trabajo con Talia ¿Ella no es tu mamá? Siempre habla de sus dos pares de gemelitos.

-Talia Aria, Sí…- Sonrío.

Después la cena paso rápido, obviamente con los constantes comentarios de batalla entre IO y Yukari. Pero una cosa llamó la atención del chico, las miradas que se lanzaban los pequeños hermanos. Como no era de su incumbencia, lo ignoro; terminó, dio las gracias y se retiró. Antes de quedarse dormido, con su gato en la cara por cierto, recordó aquellas miradas.

* * *

Al salir a escondidas, Rinto llevó a su gemela a comer un helado. Desde bastante tiempo que no salían juntos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que recuerdas a Mikuo?

-No preguntaste- Respondió dándole una lamida a su helado de chocolate.

-¡Debiste avisarme!- Reprocho sin interés- ¿Cómo es eso que lo besaste?

El color subió a las mejillas de Lenka provocando un fastidio en el rubio, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Lo amas?- Un instantáneo bajo de mirada de la rubia, Rinto no podía negar estar conmovido.

-¿Estaría… mal si nunca deje de amarlo? É-Él había dicho que volvería y—y confío en él… P-Porque… Lo a… amo.

-Él no me agrada, no lo acepto, no es para ti- Molestó Rinto con aire sobreprotector.

Lenka sólo río feliz, eso significaba un fin de rivalidad total por el momento. Sumida en sus pensamientos positivos, fue sacada de ellos por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que provenía del correr de uno niños. Al voltearse a ver diviso a un chico de cabello blanco de no más de 8 años escapando de otros niños. Lenka solo observó perpleja como lo alcanzaban y golpeaban, pero Rinto ni importancia le tomaba. Ya se habían terminado sus helados así que el gemelo pasó la cuenta y se retiraron. Lo último que vio la rubia fue como una niña de dos coletas violetas defendía al peli blanco.

* * *

Y así las semanas pasaron, los gemelos Aria no se hablaban, IO seguía visitando de vez en cuando a los pequeños mocosos; Tenia que admitirlo… Le agradaban y lo conmovían. Rinto y Lenka se volvieron a convertir en los unidos hermanos de siempre. Mikuo y Lenka pasaban más tiempo juntos, se pusieron al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en estos años. El verde agua siempre acompañaba a Lenka a la biblioteca cada descanso, ella era encargada de ese lugar entre otras pocas chicas. De repente jugaban ajedrez y no hace falta decir que era un partido bastante mutuo, con casi todas las veces empates. Entre ellos 2 no había muchas palabras, no eran necesarias y por lo general se provocaba un temor en querer romper el silencio. Pero eso no era malo, era más que suficiente. Todo se había convertido en un cuento de hadas, el sueño que anhelaba la niña por tantos años al fin de volvió realidad ¡Esto es lo que se llama valer la pena la espera o la distancia! Era maravilloso. 「Ojala todos tuvieran esa suerte…」Pensó el castaño Aria tendido en su cama con la cabeza hundida en su almohada, extrañaba tanto a su amada… No la podría olvidar. Torpe, torpe chico… su manía a borrarla de su corazón lo iba a llevar a una locura.

* * *

-Gumi- Le llamo el oji cielo.

-¿Eh, IO? IA-Chan ya se fue- Respondió sonriendo la peli verde.

-No me importa- Dijo cruelmente, como si se tratara de una mocosa- Vine por ti.

* * *

-¿Dónde está IO?- Lloraba hipeando IA en el abrazo que le regalaba su hermana.

Lenka miro angustiada el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la habitación de IA, las 2:47 am.

-Ya va a llegar- Dijo llena de inseguridad.

Solamente Rinto estaba tranquilo, o eso aparentaba dejando ver su actitud de siempre. Pero por dentro el odio lo carcomía, no era estúpido para no entender lo que sucedía después de ver a IO con Gumi dirigirse a la casa de la chica.

Fue una noche muy agobiante para todos.

Pasando los días, o mejor dicho para IO, pasando chica tras chica, el castaño se deprimía más. Sin importarle los regaños llegaba a la madrugada o el día siguiente de vez en cuando. No importaba con quien estuviera, llego a conocer muchas linduras y ternuras diferentes, pero ninguna se comparaba a la de ella. No importa que hiciera no podría olvidarse de ella. O eso creía.

* * *

-IO- Le llamo Rinto.

-¿Qué quieres?

* * *

Lenka se encontraba preparándose para la escuela junto con IA en la habitación de la última, ninguna estaba de un muy buen humor. Lo que las tomo desprevenidas haciendo tomar pausa a su tarea fue un fuerte golpe que se escuchó de la habitación de al lado, después siguieron continuos ruidos.

Para cuando fueron a ver ya todo se encontraba en desastre, Rinto estaba sobre IO apaleándolo, combo tras combo mientras con su mano izquierda tomaba con furia el cuello de la camisa del castaño. La rubia balbuceo el nombre de gemelo impactada pero IA fue al instante a tratar de detener esa barbaridad.

-¡Rinto!- Chillo mientras trato de jalarlo, solo recibió un empujón involuntario que la hizo caer.

Esa fue la chispa que hizo reaccionar a IO, quien eufórico cambio de posiciones con el rubio por un movimiento rápido. Extasiado por la rabia comenzó a gritarle:

-¡OH! ¿¡Tú vienes a decirme que sea sensato!? Lo dice el que estuvo como enfermo enamorado de su gemela ¡Y Lo Peor Es Que Yo También Estoy Enfermo!- A la mención de ese amor, Rinto enfurecido tomo la muñeca del castaño cesando los golpes.

-NO METAS A LENKA EN ESTO- Sentencio - ¡Al menos no fui tan patético para buscar el olvido en vaginas de otras!- Grito demostrando su directa forma de ser.

- ¿Acaso me vas a negar que no te emociono el beso que te dio de pequeños?- Sonrió sarcásticamente evitando el hiriente comentario - ¡La amabas y la deseabas! ¡Y Se La Cediste A Otro! ¿¡No te da vergüenza ser tú!?

Y así volvieron a los porrazos que se daban, junto con patadas, junto con toda la furia acumulada que se guardaban los dos.

-¡PUES YO LA OLVIDE!- Gritó Rinto a los cuatro vientos- Yo la amaba… ¡Pero ella no a mí! Y si sonreía como lo hacía con ese idiota… ¡Debía dejarla ser feliz!- Decía mientras bajaba el puño- El idiota se fue y la daño ¡Me propuse conquistarla y ver sus sonrisas solo para mí! No… No quiero aceptar que tengo que dejarla ir de nuevo.

-¿Cómo demonios olvidaste a quién amabas, hermano? Podrías enseñarme.

El castaño con sus ojos lagrimeando apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Rinto, estaba cansado.


End file.
